Project Summary: The viruses that constitute the taxonomic order Nidovirales (Arteriviruses, Coronaviruses, Toroviruses and Roniviruses) cause significant disease in humans, and economically important livestock species, poultry, and shrimp. Emerging coronaviruses such as Severe Acute Respiratory Syndrome (SARS-CoV) and Middle East Respiratory Syndrome (MERS-CoV) have pandemic potential and are currently controlled by public health measures alone. In addition, porcine reproductive and respiratory syndrome virus (PRRSV), the newest member of arteriviruses family emerged in Europe and North America simultaneously and is now endemic worldwide. The emergence of these new viruses have changed the focus of nidovirus research and enticed many new investigators into this field of study. The International Nidovirus Symposium, a triennial meeting, is unique in bringing together scientists engaged in various aspects of nidoviruses study including molecular biology, pathogenesis, immunology, evolution and epidemiology and vaccine development. For newcomers to this field, the symposium is an excellent opportunity to obtain an overview of the most recent developments, and to discuss ideas with experts in particular areas of nidovirology. Here we request travel awards for graduate student and postdoctoral fellows to encourage young scientists to attend this XIVth International Nidovirus Symposium. In addition, invited guest speakers will discuss other cutting edge research areas so that participants can learn of new advances brought about in the larger universe of virus research.